custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ids5621/TEHKTRA NUI SAGA RETURNS
With an update to Kopak's hunt 2: Chapter 5 Metallic protodermis was cold on the skin. As if he wasn’t accustomed to the cold. The armour wrapped and clamped around his ankles; wrists; abdomen; neck; blood-chilling, as it was. He removed his Eliki, in favour of a blank, featureless helmet, without the courtesy of even eye-slots. He clenched his fists; the sonorous, metallic crunch was a most satisfying sound; and began to blindly release his inner-most toa energy. Within moments the armour had picked up on the fluctuation, and was instantly stimulated. Power began rippling through every fibre of his being, producing, not only pulsing heat, but a fantastic electric blue, and the armour began to sink into, and fuse, with his own flesh. As the helmet began to tighten around his neck, the darkness before him excited with electrified particle, like fire-flies in the night. These particles began to merged, till a clear heads up display was present. A section of the helmet’s surface began to ripple, before becoming seemingly intangible, reveal a familiar fe-toa face. “Can you hear me in there?” said the toa holding his hands to either side of the helmet. “Loud and clear-“ he was interrupted by a voice that echoed within his own skull. “''Artificial-robotic-tele-integrated-system- in online. ARTIS activated''” “An AI?” “I went all the way brother” The friendly voice chuckled “Let’s bring the fight to where these brakas live. Search and rescue baby!” “''Mata Nui guide us''” Kopak muttered to himself **** Kopak stood clad in his new suit, alongside Zeb, Queg, Fahu suited in a similar fashion, Zoruxx and Matu. Before them were the fleet of the MVT:ATVs; manned and ready for action. Kopak hopped up onto a slightly raised platform, and raised the screen from his helmet. After a moment’s pause, he turned to speak. ---- “My fellow soldiers,” His voice was raw and the usual level headed tact his voice pertained was absent,” I’m not going to lie. Some of us may not make it through this final mission. We have lost so many already from our clique.......from our race...... from our friends. Some of us have witnessed our own companions die before us; fate is a brutal mistress. And for what?!” He paused only to wipe a single bead of sweat from his brow. “The matoran race has done nothing but serve for the will of our world! We are the foundation that kept the society in our universe as it is! We as KMES have done nothing but to serve, protect and defend; sworn never to attack outlandishly or to cause acts of war or genocide. Not once have we stepped out of this rigid structure.......I had hoped we never would. But till now what have we gained in return??” He drove his fist into his other palm in rage. The impact echoed throughout the atrium. He stared out, through his fleet, all who were hanging onto his every word. His voice turned to a whisper. “''Nothing''. Hatred for us remains. Pain for us remains. Tyranny for us still remains. Persecuted by those different from us, and those who oppose out values. But you know what? The matoran race always stands strong. Though faced with all problems, with whatever is taken from us, we remain the same, level headed, hardworking, conservative species we have always been. Our morality has stayed strong, without the need for sinking to their level- -''But they crossed the line''. They took our home. They took our land. They took our resources. They took our friends. They took everything. Our conservative stance can no longer be enough. They came to us; to our homes; and stripped us of everything. Now we’re taking it back......and by mata nui, we’re gonna spill as much blood as possible” The crowd was ecstatic, abuzz with excitement. He glanced at Zoruxx, who nodded in approval. “Let’s go all the way brothers! Let’s bring the fight to where these brakas live! We’re taking back our friends! We’re taking back our comrades! We’re taking back our dignity! For mata nui!” “'For mata nui!'” The crowd returned “We’ll be kickin’ ‘em right in the daddy bags! We shove off in 15 mins; make some final armaments. Get some closure” ---- Kopak walked off and turned to himself, final mental preparations before his final hurrah. The words of his speech were racing in his head. His thoughts were disrupted by the suit’s AI. “''I strongly suggest you undergo camouflage protocol 31:ab''” “Zoruxx?” “Whats up?” Zoruxx came up to him “Does protocol 31:ab, mean anything to you?” “Yes! I didn’t think the protocol was functioning. We don't what in mata nui's name is out there, I we can assume there's gonna be hostiles. Anyway, the protocol gives your armour the guise of a native creature on the planet. Cm’ere" He grabbed the helmet sides again and put his face up to the screen. "Run protocol 31:ab" "Commencing planetary scan" The HUD screen within the helmet was abuzz with a plethora of data values and figures before stopping suddenly on a random 12 digit number. "Randomly selecting.......Selection hard-wired.....Crustan specimen.....Commencing suit re-configuration" In a strange sensation, the entire body of the armor had altered itself to a thick, hulking shell encompassing a large domed structure in place of a helmet. "Well, that wasn't odd" after a quick assessment of himself he turned to Zoruxx still in his basic armor. "Zoruxx? Aren't you coming brother? This is gonna be one to remember" "Nah, ice cube. I'm gonna sit this one out. Beside I need to mend this massive thing, so we can get home. And i'm not leaving you blindly out there in the storm. I have all the MVT-ATVs hooked up to an interface, including your suit, which I access here, so I can be with you guys in the action" "Alright then" "One more thing" "Yeah?" "Good luck out there brother" he said holding out a fist. Kopak smiled and returned the fist-bump. "Um, Kopak, Zoruxx?" Zeb interjected The two scrambled up to him. He was staring a radar-esque screen, which was picking up a massive array of data. "Holy muaka......" to be continued And that's it. I had a moc of kopak's new suit in Crustainax form photographed on my computer from a while back, but I can't find it :/ I'll keep looking. COMMENTS??? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts